sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
All Hail Shadow
All Hail Shadow – temat muzyczny czysto dobrej ścieżki w grze Shadow the Hedgehog w wykonaniu Magna-Fi. W grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) piosenka została zremiksowana przez zespół Crush 40 i stała się tematem muzycznym jeża Shadowa. W grze Sonic and the Black Knight piosenka jest tematem muzycznym sir Lancelota. W grze Sonic Generations gracz może usłyszeć wersję Crush 40 tej piosenki, kiedy Shadow wykonuje swój specjalny atak w walce z Soniciem. W grze Sonic Forces instrumentalną wersję Crush 40 ponownie można usłyszeć w przerywniku w którym Shadow pojawia się po raz pierwszy, aby zniszczyć swoją replikę która chciała zaatakować Sonica. Tekst :All hail Shadow :Heroes rise again :Obliterating everything :That's not your friend :Nothing can stop you now :No ghost to bring you down :When there's nothing left to lose :You win :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow :Suffer long and it will set you free :Only through trial do we :Find the strength we need :It's never over, just another day :All hope and tragedies :And everything that comes our way :Determination of the strong :Found the meaning that you :Searched for so long :All hail Shadow :Heroes rise again :Obliterating everything :That's not your friend :Nothing can stop you now :No ghost to bring you down :When there's nothing left to lose :You win :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow :Somewhere in chaos :We all find ourselves :This destruction is the :Only tale we tell :White is black and black is white :Right is wrong and wrong is right :Nothing ever fills this :Hole inside your heart :Determination of the strong :Found the meaning that you :Searched for so long :All hail Shadow :Heroes rise again :Obliterating everything :That's not your friend :Nothing can stop you now :No ghost to bring you down :When there's nothing left to lose :You win :All hail Shadow :Heroes rise again :Obliterating everything :That's not your friend :Nothing can stop you now :No ghost to bring you down :When there's nothing left to lose :You win :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow :Bow your heads low :All hail Shadow Powiązania z postacią * ''Bow your heads low All Hail Shadow! ''- Shadow jako najpotężniejsza forma życia zasługuje na szacunek. * ''Heroes rise again! ''- Shadow ponownie ratuje świat jako bohater. * ''Obliterating everything that's not your friend! ''- pod koniec czysto dobrej ścieżki, jeśli gracz wykona misję Dark, stanie do walki z Soniciem. Sonic zapyta się Shadowa, dlaczego ten sprzymierza się z kosmitami w ostatnim momencie, na co Shadow odpowie że sprzymierza się ze wszystkimi, którzy są przeciwko niebieskiemu jeżowi. * ''Nothing can stop you now no ghosts to bring you down! When there's nothing left to lose you win! - ''Shadow pogodził się ze śmiercią Marii, a ponieważ nie ma nic do stracenia, jest gotów stanąć do każdej walki. * ''Suffer long and it will set you free! Only through trial do we find the strength we need - ''Poprzez cierpienie, Shadow uwalnia się od swoich słabości. * ''Determination of the strong ''- Shadow jest zdeterminowany, aby odnaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytania. * ''Found the meaning that you searched for so long - ''Shadow odnajduje sens swojego istnienia. * ''White is black and black is white right is wrong and wrong is right! - ''Black Doom wmawia Shadowowi, że to co robi jest dobre, podczas gdy wszyscy inni mówią że jest to złe. * ''Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart ''- Mimo wszystko, Shadow nigdy nie pozbiera się po wszystkich życiowych tragediach, jakie go spotkały. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40